Life is Fiction
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Starter stories of everyone and their background.  Will probably include Sentients, Vandals, and Sark.  NO MEAN REVIEWS PLZ. I DON'T OWN BF5.
1. Vert

I had never heard of this place, but I decided to move to this small town.

I never _wanted_ to leave home, but I had plans to join the Air Force, or the military, and yet I still had to get in my time in college so after I served I could get a good quality job.

But as you know, being in the armed forces and college is difficult.

So, I moved to this deserted town full of less than fifty people. Weird, I know.

I gaze out the window of my car as I drive down the desert, light sand flying up as the tires came to a sudden stop.

I stepped out and looked out into the bland horizon.

Nothing but a few buildings, and escarpments that made it seem like I was trapped here for good.

Well, I _did_ get a spooked feeling as I entered the 'city' limits…

I moved back into my car and drove into the small town, waiting to start my new live in this little with a little rickety wood-carved sign that this named the city, 'HANDLER CORNERS'…

* * *

I walked into a place called 'Zeke's Diner' and unzipped my jacket.

"Hi!" I cheerful perky girl said behind the counter. She tied her white apron back around her skinny body and placed one hand on her narrow hip, moving her glossy dark brown hair out of her face.

"Are you new here?"

I nodded silently, wondering if I should tell a _waitress_ my personal life story.

"Well, welcome to Handler Corners I guess!" She giggled. "What can I get you?"

Yeah, she seemed friendly, but all waitresses were supposed to be friendly... right?

My dry shoes patted against the black and white checker-board tile floors as I sat at the counter on a bright red stool.

"Just a glass of water."

She nodded and walked over to the left and took a cup from the dish rack.

I buried my face into my dirty hands and sighed.

I didn't know where I was going to stay. I didn't know what to eat. I didn't know how I would fit in!

Actually, right now I wasn't concerned about how popular I was.

"Here ya' go." She slid me the full glass and extended her hand. "I'm Grace Lee by the way."

I shook her hand in return.

"Vert Wheeler."

"Oh, well Vert, if you need any help getting a place of your own, I'll be more than happy to help. You don't have to pay for the water either." She blinked her dazzling brown eyes and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment.

When she came back out, her apron was gone.

I looked up to her and sipped more of the water.

"So where did you come from?" She asked.

"A little town in California." I replied with no emotion at all. "I'm hoping to get a place of my own somewhere small, get some money, go to college, and join the Military or Air Force."

"Sounds hard." She propped herself up with her elbows and laid her head down.

I scoffed lightly. "Well it sure won't be easy…"

Grace eyed me. "You think you can pull it off?"

"I know I can…" I downed the last of my drink and pulled an ice cube into my mouth to make me forget the heat outside.

She walked down to the end of the counter and jumped over the edge. "You got nerve Wheeler, and an attitude…"

Grace traced her finger up to my shoulder. "I like that. C'mon."

She proceeded to take my hand and pull me off the stool.

"I get off in a minute, and I already told Zeke goodnight. I'll help you out some!"

A small blush danced across my cheeks. "Oh umm-"

"It's alright Vert! In this town, everyone is pretty friendly. You can trust me."

Now that I look at the sky-which was turning a light shade of red and orange-I smiled to her.

"O-Okay…"

She let go of my hand and allowed me to climb into my own car before she requested that I follow her.

With no choice but to agree, I sped off after her.

Not much after five minutes, we arrived at an old apartment building. Dead ivy vines scouted and sauntered up the dark brick walls, and near the front. Four doors on the bottom, three on the top, all leading to different rooms, and I was probably going to be in one by tonight.

Grace stepped out of her white car and locked it after we were reunited near the steps.

"Alright, you got everything?"

I nodded.

Grace walked upstairs and took out a silver key. I watched her unlock the front-and the only-door to her apartment.

She invited me in and dropped her purse on the couch. "It's small, but it'll be enough for two people. So, make yourself at home!"

I cracked a smile, and gently sat down.

"I'm going up to change and set up a second bed. You can sleep in mine tonight."

Speechless, I gulped and turned back to the blank wall across from me.

How could a young woman like her, beautiful and nice, invite a man like me into her home? Someone she had JUST met about an hour ago?

What if I were some sort of murderer, or a rapist?

Thank God I wasn't!

I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Grace merrily trotted downstairs and guided me to the kitchen.

"I bet you're hungry. I don't know why I didn't feed you back at the diner… I feel stupid now…"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm just a little homesick. And you're not stupid. You're just… too quick to being sweet is all!"

She smiled up towards me warmly. "Thanks… but I would feel better if you just got a snack or something."

Grace tossed me a peach and sat on the counter as I ate.

* * *

Grace let me take a shower and go to bed early. Thankfully, she had a few plain shirts used for sleeping which were large. I tried one on and shrugged. So I slept in my boxers and a shirt for the night. Still a little awkward.

She gave me a few warm blankets and extra pillows so I was as comfortable as possible.

"Now you just call if you need me…"

I nodded and turned on my right side. I wasn't sure if I was going to like this place, but It'll do for now.


	2. Kytren

I NEVER asked for this kind of life. I NEVER asked to be beaten to near death every day. I NEVER asked to have a miserable childhood that would soon scar me for life and force me into the position I was in now.  
I NEVER WANTED TO BE A RED.

As I was first born millions of years back, you would hear SO many terrible stereotypes and other things about Reds. And seeing how I was a Red, and my mother was a Red, we weren't accepted from place to place on the Blue Sentient Moon. Yes, I was born on the Blue Sentient Moon.

They wouldn't let us go into certain stores or areas. So my mother had me at our house.

In Sentient years, five months is probably equal to about a few Earth hours.  
I was scheduled to be born in a time range between five and eight months. But to my family's dismay, I was born only TWO months after the prediction-thus resulting in my speech disability.

My brother, Sol, helped me with fitting in a person of my skin color to Blues like him, and helping me talk and write and spell. He was like a school all wrapped in one Sentient, which was nice.  
I found the first few days of learning difficult and almost depressing because others MY age were practically writing books. But Sol kept me motivated and forced me to read more aloud.

But after my six years in Earth time, my father started to change. Physical and emotional abuse every so often a week, sometimes sexual.  
My mother was busy keeping our family out of the streets by working two shifts at her obligation.

So whenever she wasn't home, my father would get the upper hand and send me and my brother running up to our rooms in fear.

Sol and I fell behind on schoolwork and dropped out to make life easier.

I can still remember him demanding me to do something as we cowered inside the closet of his room.

'Kytren, promise me that we'll NEVER be like dad, okay?'

Me being young and stupid, nodded with NO idea what he was talking about. Sure I knew what our father was doing to us that sent us into a living Hell, but I didn't know that my brother was so serious.

* * *

Teenage years weren't any different. We still were abused and we still were uneducated.  
I felt like I was hit more than Sol was because I was a Red. I basically endangered the whole family with my color, and my since mother was a red Sentient adult, she was barely discriminated against. The beatings were harsher, and blood was plentiful of me.

So I ran away to my rightful home.  
The Red Sentient Moon.

With nothing but the scars on my back, I fled to a new life. As a Red mentally challenged idiot who didn't know what to do in this world.  
But on the streets, I was approached by another Red named Kyrosys.

He was like a second Sol, smart, sweet, and he always fit in with others. It was like a sudden flip of fate, because Sentients started to swarm around me when they heard me tell my story.  
Life was amazing from there on out.

Kyrosys took me in, and showed me to his other friends.  
A feisty girl named Kyburi, a thick-headed jock-type named Krylox, and an Alpha Red named Krytus.

I got to know them quick, and I fell in love with what they did.  
They mercilessly HURT AND BEAT Blues just like I was by a Blue.

I saw their first attack and couldn't help from smiling. Now was my chance to get back at my father.

Leaving Sol in the past, I found my new family.  
And thankfully, this could be the answer to all my problems...


	3. Sol

From the day I was born, I was anxiously waiting for my baby brother... well, my Blue twin. But when he was born, mother and father were worried. He was only two pounds and six ounces. Regular Sentients like me were supposed to be at least five pounds.

All I saw were the doctors rushing out of the room with him in their hands. They had worried expressions on their faces… and I was scared also.

A little while later, they returned safely with him, and handed my brother to my mother.

With the tests back, they revealed that he was three months pre-mature, and because of this, his voice box was altered and in other words, 'messed up', basically.

He would now speak in sentence fragments and have a delayed education learning period from birth to teenage years, or further.

I vowed to take care of my little brother no matter what the cost.

* * *

Years later, you wouldn't find us outside with all the other Blues and few Reds playing ball in the streets, nor would you find us in school.

Instead, I taught my brother like a real teacher.

The first full, but choppy, sentence he muttered was 'The Red Sentient has loving Axons.'

I began having multiple spazz attacks and I flipped out at the progress. But he just looked at me like _I_ was the one in need of teaching.

Mother, despite how fatigued she was, rejoiced and celebrated by cooking us our favorite dinners and such.

But just after our sixth birthday, when mother took on an extra shift, Kytren and father changed.

Father would beat us both and he ended up giving us numerous bruises.

Kytren's attitude changed tenfold also.

Usually he was loud and playful and cheery, but not anymore.

He emerged from his bedroom always shivering and trembling. He was bleeding more often.

But what was really frightening was about one Earth year later when he took me into the bathroom and started sobbing deeply into my chest.

I comforted him and looked him sternly in the eye. He didn't want to tell me the truth, but I urged him to.

'Da-d-d-… Dad… h-hurt… me-me-me!' He whimpered.

I distinctly remember the scene, but I sure do remember his injury.

Slightly surprised, but still caring, I let him painfully sniffle the tears back and pull down his pants. I gasped while he showed bruises all over his inner legs and you could clearly see that his rear-end had been abused and stretched as well. There was dried blood almost everywhere, like it was fresh.

He told me everything. Turns out that father had been sexually abusing and raping him behind my back. I treated his wounds.

From then on, I could barely sleep knowing that my baby brother was being mercilessly raped every week. Sometimes I slept through it, and other times, I could hear the screams that escaped from the bathrooms and my parent's bedroom.

An hour after, Kytren would sneak in crying and bleeding. He would wake me up and make me help him clean up his wounds.

The hard part was getting up enough nerve to tell mother.

* * *

To my horror, I came home one evening to see a bleak note that would change me forever.

'**GoNE FoRevUR… GoNE twO place WeRe YoU nEvEr FiND Me… I NevEr be RaPED By dAd Agaian**

**I LuVe You.**

**-KYTreN'**

I grasped the note and sobbed heavily on his bed.

I had lost my brother to the monster we were forced to call a father…

And I desperately needed him back with me…

DESPERATELY.


	4. Sage

During my childhood, Krytus and I had a very tight bond.

He would look out for me and take care of me whatever the cost.

My Axons had him prior to me, so you would assume that he would become the older brother and have an advantage over me and pick on me, but that's not how it went.

Krytus loved me to death as a matter of fact.

As soon as I hit my teenage years, we both would go out to parks and meet up with his friends and talk and laugh at stupid things they would do.

He ALWAYS kept me close.

Sure, we had our ups and downs, but our bond was always second to none.

But, later on, I didn't like the friends he started to go along with. They seemed harsh and mean.

At the time, Krytus was a big softie and wouldn't hurt a plant.

Over time though, he was stealing, giving off an attitude, and being just upright nasty.

Mother and father took note of this and assured me that he was going through a puberty phase or some teenage problem.

I shrugged it partially off and watched my brother like a hawk.

Like everyone else, we soon grew into young adults, but apparently Krytus was still going through puberty because he was still as mean.

I soon went into the temple of the council of five, and met my future mentor, Sol.

He simply said that Krytus was a Red going through a Red stage. He told me how his brother used to develop an attitude also, and want to be around more girls.

Sounded exactly like my brother…

I thanked him and we both agreed that I come to see him once a week for a little chat.

With this new knowledge, Krytus was fully understandable. It was simply a Red's phase.

He must have taken the phase too far.

I got word that Krytus had gathered a group of four other Reds, and plotted to take over the Multiverse with something I had created called the Double-Helix Crystals.

Sol cowered with me in the corner as they began to notice us, all un-bloody and fine.

I heard Sol exclaim aloud, 'BROTHER?'

I gazed upon the group of five and then realized that the moody Red he was talking about was the shortest and possibly pre-mature looking one. His structure was less than a normal Red like Krytus, nearly same age, different growth, defiantly him.

Sol took me behind him for protection and scowled at his brother. 'Kytren… I remember when you used to be so sweet… so adored, and now you've turned into THIS? !' He asked.

The red Sentient known as 'Kytren' stepped closer and bared his fangs. 'I've CHOSEN to be this! Ever since father mentally and physically scarred me for life, I have vowed to rid of ANY Blues that try to get in my way of mercilessly murdering EVERY SINGLE BLUE, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! And you're the first.' He hissed.

'Mentally and physically?' I thought aloud.

'Yes girl... you must be Krytus' sister, Sage… we've heard SO MUCH about you…'

I gulped.

'But yes, we both were beaten by our father. But oh no, because I was a Red, I WAS THE ONE GETTING RAPED EVERY NIGHT! NOT THAT BLUE PRICK!" He grabbed a vase and shattered it as he tossed it to Sol.

It painfully gave the Blue a mark in the stomach. I winced as Kytren continued to tell his story.

'I was raped, by a Blue. No mercy, all pain. Sure he helped some by cleaning me up afterwards, but it doesn't count for being like him…'

'AS SOON AS YOU LEFT, FATHER DID THE SAME TO ME! YOU WERE NOT FAVORED KYTREN!'

I cowered again as Kytren started to beat his brother, knowing that if I said one wrong thing, I was next.

'OH WASN'T I! EVERY NIGHT FOR ALMOST TO YEARS, SOL!' He kicked his brother to the wall and held him in place.

Krytus kept me down from helping him.

'Two years…" His voice crackled under the weight of his forming tears. 'for two long years I had to endure the pain… I had to so he wouldn't get to you… back then I loved you!'

He wiped his eyes of wetness and glared back.

'But I can see that THAT was a MISTAKE!'

He painfully knocked Sol out and left me alone.

I was still curious about the whole brother dilemma, but I was more worried as Krytus took me by the arms.

'Sage, you've grown to be a beautiful Sentient…'

He suddenly scowled and glared back up into my eyes. 'For a Blue…'

With his other comrades taking care of Sol and Kytren, I gasped as Krytus knocked me to the ground and formed a blade with his hand.

'You are the only Blue left Sage… and now, you shall be NO MORE!'

'KRYTUS, PLEASE!'

He raised the sword above me.

Suddenly a huge slashing noise was sent erupting in the air.

I looked up to see my brother's Anti-matter floating up into the red sky.

Gazing back to my savoir, I witnessed a giant rock beast slowly nod to me. He then drove off into the distance.

I collapsed on the dirt, trying to comprehend how I was saved and how close I came to death.

BY MY OWN BROTHER.


	5. Kyburi

I was born as the only girl in my family of six brothers.

I loved my brothers and Axons.

I loved life.

That is, until it turned on me.

See, after my mother died while giving birth to my younger brother, everything went downhill. My father was struggling to keep a roof over our heads and we barely could keep food on the table.

No one knew what to do.

Less than a year later, my youngest brother died of unknown causes.

We grieved over the loss and soon received many food baskets and a little money from organizations that help families that are struggling.

Thankfully, we used the money to pay for bills and get some food finally.

There was one boy of one of the teams that personally, I thought was pretty cute.

His name was Krytus, and he had all of what you would want in another Sentient.

He had a cute laugh, adoring smile, and deep crystal-like red eyes that you could lose yourself for days in. He came in to give us food from his family once and we got to talking.

He told me about his sister and how his family was glad to have visitors anytime.

It was sort of like he was asking me out at such a young age.

It was sad to see him go, but it was even more rewarding when he dropped off food, EVERY DAY to see me.

Just after the loss, we had another. My older twin brothers (They were twins, not me.) both were shot in a terrorist attack by other crazy Reds.

Apparently, they were caught hanging out with Blues and were killed.

For that, we were given more money and food. I also got to see Krytus more.

He came by and gave me hugs and kisses and told me everything was going to be alright.

Just around five Earth years later, my other brother got in a bad accident while visiting his girlfriend. He and she both were badly injured as they were out swimming. Something like a human shark attack.

She made it, but he didn't trying to save her.

And once again, along with the many tears, I was comforted by Krytus.

Everything started to fall around me when my closest brother was killed in a fire. Another batch of terrorists set a building he was in ablaze and only two of the seven made it out alive. He did not.

It seemed like this whole world was against me.

And yet again, just as the grieving was over, my last brother, the oldest, had a disease similar to Earth cancer, but was deadlier. He died within a matter of days, leaving my father and me.

And then, terror struck again. My father was accidently hit in the side of the head with a rock. He thought there would just be a bruise, but he ignored going to seek real medical help. He passed of internal bleeding.

And there I was.

Alone.

No one to take care of me.

Krytus' family assured that they could take me in, but I denied the offer and stayed with my grandmother.

Krytus came by every so often, and before he left, he would always say:

'Kyburi, you better not die too. 'Cause if you do, I'm gunna have to go with you.'

It was heartwarming.

As I progressed into the life of an adult, I got as close as I could to Krytus. I snuck out in the middle of the night so we could talk and get on the edge of real intimacy. I didn't want to have sex with him… yet... He even admitted that he thought I was hot with my Red adult female body, and who could blame him for being a male Red? But still, he respected my wishes to hold off.

So instead of that, we would talk more and just kiss basically. He would escort me to my home and then return to his before the sun came up.

But one night, he climbed up to my window and told me to get my things. I did so and followed him into the town. He showed me a small place with another Red named Kyrosys. He told me his ideas of how we should take over the Multiverse for Reds only.

I disagreed at first, but somehow, he pointed out all the discrimination against us, and I willingly agreed.

And I looked forward to the day where it would be only Reds.


	6. Kyrosys

I'm not like other Reds. I never had a chance to get an education, and I barely was fed, but it wasn't because of my parents.

No! My parents were loving and caring like perfect ones, my father-who I got my color from-was always listening to me. My mother was always optimistic and cheerful even when it was raining and we had to huddle in a back alley. My Blue twin was also optimistic.

Yet there was one thing missing from this 'happy and perfect family'… A HOUSE.

That's right, I was born and raised in the streets on the Red Sentient Moon.

Literally, like my mom GAVE BIRTH to me in an alley.

But it wasn't all that bad either!

Sure I was quiet and vulnerable, but my sister and I would go around town and get to know random people.

We also took some buckets and some sticks and learned different beats and rhythms. We preformed randomly outside and were surprised that we were good enough to get money.

With that money, we bought bread and bottles of water for our family.

Our home was no more than a small card board box that just held whatever we thought could eventually be used for money.

One day, I noticed a Red walking down the street, and he was different.

He was charming in some way.

I-I mean, don't get me wrong, he wasn't like… my 'type', but he looked handsome and persuasive.

I stopped him once when I was a teenager. We talked at the park and he was sort of like me.

Same age, same tone coloring, same personality, etc.

He told me his name was Krytus. I kept that name remembered indeed.

About two years later, when we were adults, he came back.

He told me about a 'club' or 'alliance' or 'team' that he planned to create.

I shrugged and agreed. My sister said go for it, and my parents would have one less mouth to worry about feeding.

So I went with my friend.

He showed me to this hideout in the middle-East portion of the city, and told me all about how he thought Blues were Sentient racist and that they underestimated Reds all the time for their attitudes.

He said that we should team up with others and take over the Blue race.

I agreed.

* * *

About a month later after two other recruits, I walked the streets where I used to sleep on, feeling high and mighty. I witnessed a small and sort of frail Red sitting up against a building as he sobbed quietly. Premature was my guess. I knelt down beside him and helped him feel better.

He introduced himself and slowly told me his heart-shattering story.

Feeling remorse for the poor being, I took him in with my new gang.

Krytus inspected his story and then inspected his body and gratefully accepted him into our team.

We got him something to eat, and soon enough, he was out for vengeance also. His fangs finally came in, and he developed a savage nature.

I could tell we were going to be GREAT friends…


	7. Tezz

I could remember sitting at the foot of my bed, sobbing deeply as father lectured me in Russian about everything. How I was a terrible child. How I was never meant to be. How I shouldn't have been his son.

I shouldn't have called him 'dad'. Not even 'Sergei Volitov'.

'MONSTER' was more like it.

He then smacked me across the cheek and told me sternly and harshly to clean myself up and to skip dinner since I was no longer part of the 'family'.

So I waited up in my room until he came up and started lecturing me again. Abusing me in all ways.

Verbal.

Emotional.

Physical.

SEXUAL.

He started yelling at me for the simplest of things. He forced me to study at something I was already good at, and then some. Every night for two hours he would make me practice my viola in front of him and get criticized for every song I played and tall me to do it over again. He even yelled at me for asking him other questions like if I could get water. He would reply, (In Russian) 'What do you think? Yes or no?' Make me reply and he would always say no, and then tell me to study more.

My father was the one that made me break down every night and cry and pray to God at the foot of my bed for a way out. I begged, and even traded everything and what little I owned for freedom from God.

But it felt like God was making me wait longer then I should have because I was still getting beaten.

But I still tried to hold onto what little hope I could see in my dark life.

It was because of my father that I walked to school with cover-up on my cheeks to hide the bruises, and bandages over my elbows and arms to hide the cuts.

But some of the cuts were my own fault.

Despite all the beatings and just discouragement flying at me 500 miles per hour, I found a way to let some of my emotions out by cutting myself.

I would grab father's Swiss Army knife and rush to the bathroom, were I would stand over the sink and watch my blood pour, emotionless.

I was a little ashamed of inflicting this upon myself, but I was emotionally wrecked.

As soon as I got home, he would beat me again, yelling over and over for me to be the best at everything. And truthfully, and eventually, I wanted to be to prove his remark, 'you'll NEVER amount to ANYTHING Tezz…' wrong.

Father never really raped me. He just… touched me a lot. When I was in the shower, he would make me come out still sopping wet and he would touch me…

It wasn't really pleasurable, and it wasn't painful either. It was more like an inspection.

It was only when I developed into a teenager, that he started to actually TOUCH touch me.

It was uncomfortable tenfold and he sometimes would make me just stand in front of him nude.

I didn't know what he was planning later on, but I could tell I wouldn't like it.

Only ONCE did he actually have sex with me/rape me, and that was when I was a young adult.

It involved tremendous amounts of smacking, and cursing in Russian before he finally got me to get down and take it.

Soon afterwards, I discovered a love for mechanics.

It's where I would tell mother I was headed, to fix up something with my non-existing friends.

I would sit behind an old shop for hours at a time and just read and learn how things worked.

It was intriguing.

It kept me away from father, it kept me away from home, and most importantly, it kept me away from being what the world saw me as.

My tinkering developed into building. I built my own vehicle of some sort.

But my 'vehicle', had more power than I thought…


End file.
